


Gone

by RirenIsMyDrug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Dark Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Don't Like Don't Read, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Not a pretty fic, Omega Eren Yeager, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, War, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RirenIsMyDrug/pseuds/RirenIsMyDrug
Summary: Eren's alpha, Jean, goes to war and as he's away, Eren is visted by their enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll be back soon, Eren." Jean murmured, brushing a lock of silky, brown hair from his omega's face. The morning sky above them was bright, shining down on them.

Their five year old son, Armin sat on Eren's hip clutching onto his the thin robe his mother wore.

Eren smiled lovingly, a tint of sadness in his beautiful, big green eyes as he allowed his alpha to kiss his forehead. His long, dark lashes fluttered at the touch of his lips on his smooth skin. He looked up at him, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Don't cry," Jean cooed, wrapping his arms around them and bringing them into an embrace. He was set and ready to go, dressed in his pack's armor and with his sword strapped onto his back. He fingers brushed against Eren's wide hips in a soothing manner.

He pulled away, letting Eren give him a kiss on the lips before turning away from them and heading down the street where other alphas from his pack waited. As the leader of his pack, he had to fight to defend his village from the Corps who were heading their way.

  
"Please, be careful!" Eren cried.

 

~~~~

  
Eren's heart raced and thumped rapidly in his chest in panic as he quickly gathered his son, Armin into his arms and dashed upstairs. He forced himself to ignore the screams of terror outside his home.

Their village was being currently invaded by their enemies who slashed and killed anyone on sight. Innocent or not, they didn't care. They were ruthless killers and the alphas of Eren's village who fought for their protection were no match for the men in green cloaks.

Eren raced to his room and quickly pulled his closet door open, he pushed the storaged boxes aside and set Armin down. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and let out a shaky breath. "Don't come out, okay? No matter what happens."

Armin nodded glancing up at his anxious and worried mother. Soon there was a loud bang down stairs and the sound of voices. He watched his mother quickly shut the closet and run to the middle of the room.

The door to the room was suddenly kicked roughly open and Eren flinched. Armin peeked through the slight opening, his mother had not closed the door completely. He watched in terror as five men dressed in green cloaks with leather boots strolled in, surrounding the trembling omega.

Once they surrounded him so that he wouldn't escape one of them lunged at him, grabbing a fistful of his hair and causing Eren to cry out as they pointed their sword at his neck. But before he could slice his neck, a deep voice stopped them.

"Gunther, Leave that one to me."

Then a man, shorter than the rest but well built, strode forward. He had a dominating and dangerous aura about him as he walked towards them.

Gunther nodded. "Yes, captain Levi" he said and released the omega.

Apprehension settled in Armin's gut at the way the short man stared down at the nearly naked omega. Eren's robe had slipped down his shoulder from the rough handling a few moments ago exposing his skin but marked neck.

"Hoh, so you're the leader's little omega. I was sure he must've had no taste in one but I was wrong. You're a beauty." Levi said darkly. 

Armin wanted to help and stop them from hurting his mama any further but couldn't find himself to move a single muscle. He was glued to the spot, eyes wide as he watched the short man, levi, raise one of his swords and slash Eren's robe open, exposing the completely naked omega.

Eren cried out and tried to cover himself but was stopped as one of them stomped on his hand, ripping a scream from him.

Armin had to watch in horror not able to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

His mind went blank when Levi began to unbuckle his pants and manhandled his whimpering but silent mother into a position so he could move in between his legs. He spread the green eyed male's long, tan legs. Levi pushed forward, grunting and Armin heard his mother let out a cry of pain, struggling weakly. Levi began to thrust into the young omega in a brutal and hard pace ignoring the pleads.

The rest was a blur to him, all he remembered was listening to Eren's wails and sobs as he was used over and over again for a long time until it all went silent.

He couldn't do a single thing when Eren lay there broken and used, white substance trailing down his marked and bruised thighs.

He couldn't do a single thing when Eren was carried limp over a man's shoulder and out the room.

Hours later, the door to the closet creaked open and a pretty woman with short black hair-- mikasa if he remembered the time Eren spoke to her-- gasped.

"A-armin?" She quickly brought him into her arms. He didn't answer her, only staring lifelessly ahead.

"It's gonna be alright...." She said in a soothing voice.

It was not going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

After the kidnapping of his mother and the death of his father, Armin has been raised by Mikasa, a loyal friend of Eren's.

When he was carried out the door of his now abandoned home, Armin was horrified at the sight.

Homes were burnt down to the ground, bodies of children, women, elderly and soldiers were strewn about grass and ground staining it a dark red. Carriages and selling stalls had been knocked over, trampled to the floor.

There were no survivors.

He couldn't look anymore for he felt a sudden sickness to his stomache just _seeing_ the bloody bodies of his once people. The people who had been so happy and well cared for not two days ago. Seeing them there and unmoving---not even breathing---terrified him.

He burried his face in Mikasa's neck as she carried him out, soothingly patting his back. Her sweet scent lured him to sleep as she took him away from the massacre of his home village.

Now a silent village.

But as he was about to fall asleep, Armin was sparked with the sidden determination;

He would save his mother.

~~~~~~~

Eren stared lifelessly out the window from where he was chained to a luxurious bed. His dull green eyes hardly blinked when the sound of the wooden door creaking open and then shutting reached him.

He knew what was about to happen.

This was something he was used to ever since he had arrived here. The first week had been tough for he viciously fought against his captor, Levi, who in turn beat him into submission then used him as he pleased.

After a couple of days of that, Eren had given up.

He could still smell the blood of his mate on that bastard.

And it broke him.

He did not flinch nor react as rough hands pried his legs open, then there was a harsh bite to his neck, triggering his body to slick unwillingly. Suddenly, something large and hot was pressed against his hole before forcefully shoving inside him.

He couldn't help but cry out in pain.

It hurt. It always hurt.

He knew exactly what Levi's motives were.

As Levi began to viciously slam into Eren's quivering body, he sank his teeth into the omegas neck, drawing blood before lapping it up greedily. He grunted with each thrust of his hips, his balls slapping against Eren's ass and causing it to redden. The sounds of his cock slamming into that tight and wet ass, releasing squelching sounds aroused him and urged him to take the pretty omega harder.

He smirked at the painful whines and whimpers leaving Eren's lips as he continued to ram his dick into him. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "let's make another child hm?"

That's right.

After arriving here, Eren had became pregnant with Levi's child. While he was shocked at the thought of carrying his captor's offspring and had tried to get rid of it, Levi had to restrain him from doing so. Forcing Eren to unwillingly carry his child for nine months.

After realizing Eren was a perfect, fertile omega that could give off strong offsprings due to his bloodline, Levi forced to him into birthing more of his children.

How long had it been? 10 or 15 years?

Eren didn't know.

There were times were Eren would think about Armin. His poor baby who had been left alone in that dark closet while Eren was raped and taken away.

How was he? Was he still alive?

Eren yelped as Levi gave a final thrust into him, slamming so hard into his small body that he nearly hit his head on the headboard. He grit his teeth as warmth began to spill deep into him.

Levi pulled away and began to fix his clothes, before leaving the room.

Just as he was about to pass out from exhaustion, Eren heard a faint knock on the door.

"Mama?"

Oh.

Ezio his eldest child was here.

Quickly covering himself, Eren forced himself to sit up, despite his body aching in pain, and smile, saying "come in." With a soft voice.

Ezio stepped in and Eren looked away from those cold, dark eyes.

While Ezio inherited a lot of his features from his father (which most of his other kids have) he had the darkest eyes in the family which was strange.

The fourteen year old was built with lean muscle, his hardwork of training evident through the thin black shirt he wore. He had pale skin, and raven hair styled slightly like Levi's (without the undercut) though a bit messier like Eren's. Small, straight nose, high cheekbones and the strangest of them all, dark charcoal eyes that seemed so cold and was hard to see the pupil.

Ezio was the only one out of all his siblings who knew of their true mother. His two younger sisters and three younger brothers did not know of Eren. Only Ezio did. And maybe it was better that way.

He quickly made his way over to his mama's side, eyebrows drawn down in concern and anger. "Did he hurt you again?"

Eren looked down at his lap in shame.

He couldn't lie. Ezio was smart.

_Just like Armin. . . ._

Eren's eyes watere and he hiccupped, choking back a sob. Just thinking of his son made his heart ache. Oh how badly he wanted to hold his little angel again.

Arms wrapped around him and his alpha child brought him into a comforting hug, rubbing at his back and petting his hair.

Ezio's eyes darkened.

He would protect his mother ftom here on out.


End file.
